A device of this type for lubricating gear wheels is known, for example, from DE 201 21 923 U1. The lubricating pinion is referred to as a gear rim module in this publication and has the outer contour of a conventional gear wheel with an involute tooth system. An improved lubricating pinion of the above-described type is also known from DE 20 2006 011 330 U1.